reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarissa
Clarissa is a strange and almost feral young woman who hides in the shadows. Clarissa’s past is a tantalizing puzzle that will reach out to change the lives around her in ways no one suspects. Its possible that Clarissa is an antagonist. Early life “Clarissa’s past is a tantalizing puzzle that will reach out to change the lives around her in ways no one suspects,” teases casting intel. Season One In the Pilot, Clarissa is first mentioned by Rose at the convent who says that there are ghost there. When Mary is in her chambers by herself she hears noise and walks over to a divider where she places her hand and is told by Clarissa not to drink the wine. At the end of the episode Clarissa is behind Mary when she thanks her for warning her not to drink the wine. In Snakes in the Garden, Colin is shown to be alive, albeit in the process of being tortured. His torturer leaves and a strange white-clad figure frees both his hand and foot bounds before encouraging him to leave. The next day, Mary finds Charles talking to a friend lurking in a passageway. He says that her name is Clarissa and she decides when you see her, she knows secrets and sees everything, and he bribes her to stay around, despite the fact that she dislikes people. Included in that are guessing games where he learns things. Mary enters into the doorway and calls out to Clarissa, picking up a marble. That night, Mary goes into the passageway on the hunt for Clarissa. She announces that she needs help and that if the girl can hear her, to come out and find her. One of the marbles she dropped rolls, meaning that Clarissa is there. The two are to play a guessing game: if Mary guesses right, Clarissa rolls the marbles back to her; if she guesses wrong, Clarissa can keep them. As a result of the game, Clarissa reveals that she knows who is trying to hurt Mary and indicates that both the English and Queen Catherine are playing a part in the scheme. She soon flees, though, but not before breaking a marble and leaving a key. In Hearts and Minds, Clarissa is mentioned when Francis and Tomas are dueling in archery. Catherine says that the target is modeled to look like the castle ghost. She is later seen at the end of the episode where she is hiding underneath Mary's bed. In Left Behind, she assists Mary in helping everyone leave the castle. In Fated, Clarissa, sneaks into Nostradamus' rooms to get some of his handmade artisan poisons. She slips it in the tea meant for Kenna, but Aylee ends up drinking it instead. Since the poison is taking too long to kill her, Clarissa finally just pushes Aylee down the castle steps. Nostradamus manages to figure this out quickly and rips the sack right off Clarissa's head for the wicked thing she did in order to convince Mary of the prophecy. The viewers were not shown her face. Personality She is described as being “a strange and almost feral young woman who hides in the shadows”. She is also very shy and quiet not directly communicating with anyone. Physical Appearance Her face, which she keeps hidden under a potato bag, is described as being severly disfigured. http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/07/24/cw-period-drama-reign-holby-city/ Relationships *Charles: Friend *Mary: Allies *Nostradamus: Unknown Trivia *She is known as the castle ghost. *We first learn her name in Snakes in the Garden. *She killed Aylee. *The only people to see Clarissa's face were Nostradamus and Olivia. Gallery Reign S01E01 Pilot 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0346.jpg 1x04Caps-02864.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1634.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1653.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1666.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1542.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1696.jpg References Category:Recurring Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Female Category:Reign